Protector's Love
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a OCxMarine Story. I created it a long time ago. In this Blaze and Marine are in the future. This takes place after Future of Sonic the Hedgehog. Marine and Levi admit their secret love for each other. OCxMarine Silvaze


Perspective 1: Silver  
I'm sitting around with Levi enjoying the view. Suddenly, Levi says "Silver, I need some advice." Being as helpful as I am, I say "What do you need advice in, Levi?" Levi says "I need relationship advice." Even through I was surprised, I say "What Kind of Relationship?" Putting me into a shocked state, he says "The Kind where you love someone." In that shocked state, I was thinking **what is going on with Levi? Who could he be in love with? Is it someone I know or not?** those last two questions are what got me to ask him "Who are you in love with?" Levi says "Marine. I have been in love with her since I first met her 8 years ago."  
I couldn't believe it. Levi the Wolf was in love with Marine the Raccoon. Marine and him are two different species that are suppose to hate each other, but Levi loves Marine. I say "what kind of dating advice do you need to know?" Levi says "The kind I need help with is where you admit your feelings toward the other." I say "I would say, if you love her that much, ask her on a date and tell her on the date. It might be hard for her to accept, but you can do it."

Perspective 2: Levi  
After hearing the advice I need, I say "Thanks a lot, Silver. I'm going to talk to Marine to ask her on a date to spend at my shrine." Silver says "Good job, Levi." I run as fast as I can so that I can find Marine. I find her talking to Blaze. Blaze says "Hey, you know what's funny?" Marine says "What's funny?" Blaze says "How Silver acts around me but he is able to admit his feelings enough to make me and him a perfect match." Marine says "I hope a guy that likes me is a person who sticks to his duty, no matter what." I think **Man, if I abandon my duty to be with her, she won't even like me.** Then Blaze says "Hey, is someone is that bush?" I was caught. If Blaze doesn't leave, I might be too nervous to ask her. Silver comes along and says "Hey Blaze. I need to speak with you." Blaze ran over to Silver and then says "Marine, I'll see you later." They then left and Marine looks inside of my bush and sees me inside. She then says "Were you spying on Blaze, for Silver, or me, for... uhh... someone?" I get out and say "Marine, I was watching you. I was spying on you for myself. Marine, would like to enjoy a date with me at my home, The Solar Pit?" Marine blushes and says "Let me think about it. Also, I might need to talk to Blaze about it. Is that okay?" I say "Sure thing."

Perspective 3: Blaze  
From talking with Silver, I learned about Levi's little crush on Marine. Silver and I agreed that the date, that Levi is going to ask Marine about, must happen. They would look so cute together is why it must happen. Marine suddenly comes running up to me. She says "Hi, Blaze. I need some dating advice." I see that Levi has already asked her. I say "What kind of dating advice do you need?" Marine says "The kind where you admit your feelings toward someone is it. I was asked out by Levi and I think he wants to tell me something. I want to tell him I love him." I couldn't believe it just like Both Silver and I didn't believe Levi loves Marine. Marine also loves Levi. They love each other. Marine says "Well, what do you think I should do, Blaze?" I say "I would think that if you agree to his date and tell him during it, he will be very surprised. I am still surprised. I think you might get a little surprise of your own." Marine runs away and yells "Okay, I'll see ya!" I run over to Silver and tell him about Marine's crush on Levi. Silver was just as surprised as me. Silver says "At least they love each other. I think they would look cute together no matter what." I couldn't help but say "I agree completely."

Perspective 4: Marine  
I run all the way to Levi. I agree to his date. When I got to The Solar Pit, He had dinner all set up by the Master Sol. I say "Well I guess it is not to be expected. It was the last thing said before I caught you in the bush." Then Levi says "Well Actually I am not going to let the Master Sol out of my sight."  
Marine says "Let me check on that." Marine makes a water bottle filled with water float into the room. Levi yells "One of my Water Bottles!" I say "I'm just using the Liquid." The liquid goes out of the bottle and into Levi's head through his ears. Then inside the brain chamber, the water wrapped around Levi's brain. With that water around his brain, I could read Levi's Thoughts. I could see that he meant what he said. Then he grabbed my hand, not surprising me but reading that thought did. He says "I think we should go eat." I agreed. We talked about everything in our lives. Suddenly, we ran out of food.  
I say "You got any music, Levi?" Levi says "Yeah, I'll go get it. It's only 1 song if that's ok." I say "sure." After he puts the song (Mandy Moore - Crush) in, I say "Even through it's not Australian, this is my favorite song." Levi says "Hey it's mine, too. So wanna dance?" I say "Yeah." We dance to the song in the cool summer-night breeze. I think **this would be a perfect time to say that I love him. But I don't wanna spoil the moment. It's for the best.**  
We both say "I got something to tell you." I say "you should go first." Levi says "No you should go first." We both say, at the exact same time making us blush, "How about we go at the same time?" We say at that time "I love you..." Then the other person's name comes out. I say "Do you really love me, Levi?" He says "Yes, I do. Do you really love me, Marine?" I say "Yes, I do, Levi." We then do a very deep kiss. Levi says "Anything you want, Marine?" I say "I want to go further than this." Levi says "Lets wait for that, okay?" I say "Okay, I'll wait for our third date. Is your human master, Verci, Okay with this love?" Levi says "Yeah, she is. We'll go further on the third date, gotcha?" I say "Yeah."

* * *

Author's Notes  
This is Marine the Raccoon from Sonic Rush Adventure, brought into the future, with Levi the Wolf, my OC. You see, when Marine and Levi first met, Levi fell in love with Marine and Marine fell in love with Levi. Levi didn't wanna abandon his duty as the Protector of the Master Sol (Master Emerald of the Sol Emeralds) to be with Marine so he been trying to think of a way to be with her and be the Protecter of That jewel. That is why it is called Protector's Love.  
The Characters in my version of Mobius's Future are like Soul Calibur Characters. Silver is like Siegfried, Blaze is like Ivy, Steel is like Nightmare, Ice is like Tira, Levi is like Voldo, and Marine is like Seong Mi-na. The Solar Pit is like the Money Pit in Soul Calibur 2 except it has a Skylight that lets in the Sun until it sets into the Horizon. Also if you go in through the Skylight, you would need Wings the Size of Jupiter to survive the fall to the Master Sol so you have to go in the front door to get it. Levi Asked for that on purpose.

These are the Ages

Marine - 15  
Levi - 15  
Silver - 22  
Blaze - 22  
Steel - 24  
Ice - 24

Silver, Blaze, and Marine (C) Sega  
Steel, Ice, Levi and Story (C) Me  
Soul Calibur characters (C) Namco and Project Soul


End file.
